Free! on Ice!
by hazel333
Summary: A collection of Free! x Yuri on Ice! drabbles. Some will have the characters in the same universe, while others will have them swap sports. They're not in any order, so I hope it's not too confusing! Contains MakoHaru, SouRin, and Viktuuri. Reigisa is implied.


"Haruka! I'm going to be your new coach!"

Haru stared blankly at his childhood best friend, who blushed as he stood in the hot spring. Blue eyes began to trail down to stare at Makoto's chiseled chest.

Makoto squeaked and quickly sat down with a spash, crossing his arms to cover himself. "D-Don't look!"

"...Then why did you stand?"

"I-I don't know! Gou said it would be a good idea!"

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Beka, did you see that?!" he hissed to his best friend.

Otabek raised an eyebrow at him. "See what?"

"That guy's teeth! Look!"

Otabek discreetly glanced behind them. There was a red-headed male giving his friend a toothy smile as he punched his shoulder. "What about them?" he asked Yuri.

"They're sharp! Like a shark's!"

When Otabek looked back at his friend, he was surprised to see Yuri's eyes aglow with excitement.

"Beka...I want to know how he got them that sharp."

Otabek sighed. "Why?"

"Think about it! If I had teeth like that, all it would take is one bite, and that stupid Old Man would leave me alone!"

"...alright." Otabek turned around to approach the pair. 'The things I do for the sake of friendship...'

* * *

Rin felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a stoic faced teen staring at him. "Yes?"

"My friend likes your teeth. He wants to know how you get them so sharp."

Rin stared at the male in shock. Beside him, Sousuke began to laugh. "Oi!" Rin protested as turned to glare at his friend. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is," Sousuke replied between chuckles. He gestured towards the boy, who was still waiting for an answer.

Rin glanced behind the straight-faced guy to look at the angry looking blonde kid. He sighed. "Look, I don't-they're not-I was born this way, okay?!"

"Okay." The boy simply walked away.

Rin scratched the back of his head as the pair disappeared from sight. Sousuke was still snickering beside him. "Oi! Stop it!" He slapped his boyfriend's arm.

* * *

"REEEEEEEI-CHAAAAAAAN!"

Rei came stumbling into the room, glasses and clothes askew. "What's wrong, Nagisa-kun?!"

" _Phichitchu_ made a post that said Viktuuri is the cutest ship! MakoHaru is MUCH cuter than Viktuuri," Nagisa stated with a pout.

Rei fixed his glasses, then sighed. "Nagisa-kun, who have to stop making posts about Haru-senpai and Makoto-senpai without their permission!"

"But they're so cute! Look at this picture I just posted of them!"

Rei walked over to where Nagisa was sitting at his laptop. The picture was, indeed, beautiful, but it was a violation of their senpais' privacy! Makoto would not be happy if he ever found out.

As Nagisa scrolled down, Rei noticed more pictures of their senpais. He gasped. "Nagisa! How many pictures did you post?!"

The blonde turned to give him a sheepish smile.

* * *

"Pssht. _Reigisa4EVER_ thinks that MakoHaru is cuter than Viktuuri. In his dreams!"

Yuuri looked up, recognising his best friend's ship name for him and Viktor. He frowned. "Phichit, are you posting pictures of us without permission again?"

"No. Viktor told me I could post as many Viktuuri pictures as I wanted. Even the scandalous ones."

"PHICHIT!"

"Nnnng...!" Phichit clutched his chest, ignoring Yuuri's protests. "MakoHaru IS really cute... Yuuri, you and Viktor are going to have to step up your game if you don't want to lose your Cutest Couple title."

"Phichit Chulanont, don't you DARE send that to Viktor."

"Too late."

"PHICHIT!"

* * *

"Yuuri! You must be one with the water! FEEL the water. Let it flow over you! Embrace it, like you would a pork cutlet bowl!"

Yuuri tried to do what his coach instructed as he swam.

"Faster at the turn!" Viktor called. He sighed when his student messed up again. He shook his head. 'We will just have to train harder before the next tournament!'

* * *

"Oi! Haru!"

The blue-eyed skater simply stared at his self-proclaimed rival as the red-head approached. Rin poked Haru in the chest. "We're going to have a competition! If I beat you, Makoto comes back to Samezuka to be my coach!"

Makoto quickly skated over. "Wh-what?"

"Deal."

"Haru! Wait! I didn't agree-"

"That's a great idea!" Nagisa jumped into the conversation, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah! Nagisa! Where did you come from?" Makoto asked.

"We can call it 'Free on Ice'!" the blonde said with excitement, "Since you guys love skating the free program!"

Rin smirked. "Be prepared to lose, Haruka."

Haru simple turned away and skated towards the other side of the rink.

"I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!" Makoto wailed.

* * *

"Katsudon! Get your stupid butt out here!"

"...Huh?" Yuuri sat up in bed, blinking slowly. As he reached for his glasses, the pounding on his door increased.

"KATSUDON! DON'T MAKE ME KICK DOWN YOUR FREAKING DOOR!"

Yuuri rushed to open his door before Yuri did as he threatened. "Yurio? What are you doing here?"

"That's not-" The blonde sighed. "Grab your crap. We're going to Russia."

"...WHAT."

* * *

"HARU! STOP UNDRESSING! WE'RE IN PUBLIC!"

"WOW! I've never seen Haru-chan drunk before!"

"Nagisa-kun, stopped taking pictures! We have to help Makoto-senpai keep Haru-senpai from doing something that's not beautiful!"

"Makoooootooooo...give me mackerel!" Haru jumped onto his coach.

"H-Haru! NAGISA! DELETE THAT!"

* * *

Gasping for breath, Rin leaned against the wall. His listened for his fangirl pursuers. He tensed as he heard one of them say that they had found a piece of his hair. 'What the actual heck?!'

Rin turned when he heard a motor. He was surprised to see Sousuke, his friend from elementary school. Sousuke tossed him a helmet.

"Get on."

Thirty minutes later, after they had passed the same restaurant for the fourth time, Rin leaned forward and said, "You're lost, aren't you?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

"Geeze," Yurio sneered, "If this were a horror movie, you two would be the newly wed couple who gets killed in the first five minutes."

Viktor frowned. He snuck up behind Yurio. He pointed and said, "Whoah! That shadow just moved..."

Yurio jumped. He pushed Viktor away with a curse.

Viktor chuckled. Then he turned and saw Yuuri, who was shaking. "Ah...sorry, Yuuri!"

"I-I'm alright, V-Viktor."

* * *

"...I only skate free."

"But, Haru-chan! You HAVE to skate the short program! You won't be able to compete if you don't!"

"...I only skate free."

"Haru! Wha-wait, Haru! Come back here! Haruuuuuu!"


End file.
